


Olivia: Shy Dancer

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Roleplay, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: This is a place I keep all my information for Olivia! I hope you enjoy~
Kudos: 2





	Olivia: Shy Dancer

1\. What shows would your character binge watch?  
I would think that Olivia likes spy shows/movies, because they make her feel...powerful after watching them. She always moves like "a spy" afterwards.


End file.
